The Things In Life
by Helis
Summary: You know those moments? The ones where you open that old scrap book, of pictures and incidents, allowing the memories of those little moments that just made life more worth living? Of happy and sad times where your heart just felt free?


Disclaimers : I do not own Ragnarok Online.

One - A Diary

_Why do people keep diary's? _

_Often its to pen down our inner thoughts, a book as the catalyst of our souls, funny how we would pour our inner most secrets, surrender them to a piece of paper with a pen. Either ways, its kind of embarassing to scribble endlessly in ones diary, to keep track of ones life, and to risk such intimate details about one selves to the person who would, somehow or rather get their hands on them. _

_So anyways, I'm gonna start penning down my thoughts to you, since I guess its kinda of a release... you know, since I've been having such brooding and depressing thoughts, as Khim said. Yea, Khim mentions that I could get pretty dark when I'm alone for too long. Says I think to much. _

_But is thinking too much a bad thing? I mean I know that being what I am, I shouldn't be programmed to think so much. Thinking is better of left to wizards like Miz. I'm better off doing what I do best, sneaking, getting information, and shamefully saying, killing people. _

_I know, it sounds so crazy. Knowing that I kill people for a living. But I still think its better then being stuck in a bar serving people, getting groaped senselessly and being treated like a filthy bar maid. Either way I don't kill much these days, though I guess I have this way of numbing myself when I am about to, but I guess I was lucky enough to get jobs killing foul and despicable criminals, I don't regret killing them at all. Doing this makes the world a safer place to live in, well, safer for most people. And I like making people safe._

_I guess I feel Kinda cool, like an avenging angel, a hidden super hero, that lurks in the night and takes out all the bad guys. Though of course, it sounds more glamorous then it really is. But hey, so many things in the world are exaggerated. I mean, I use to envy Miz for being a wizard, but in reality, he tells me that he has to study constantly, understanding the facts of magic and everything around him so that he would respect the magic more. But well, I don't think I'd be able to keep my attention span that much to study a book. I mean, studying the human anatomy was interesting, _

_Khim says that if I weren't who I am, I'd probably make a pretty good doctor, and acupulturer to be more exact. Since you know, knowing all the pressure points and killing points of a human being is kinda essential for killing people without too much of a fuss. But anyways, I go out of topic too much, god even penning down my thoughts is so troublesome, I have an attention span of a damn lunatic. _

_But anyways, todays thought is about a paladin I met. His kinda cute, in the chilvarious kinda way, its too bad we had to meet across the damn battle field, against each other. Needless to say I think the encounter was pretty pointless, seeing that it wasn't really my problem to begin with either way. It was because of Khim, little Khim, the drama maker of our little group. I love her, I really do, she's the bestest friend you can ask for, she'll be there within a snap, and she's always loyal. _

_Always. I mean, I trust her with my life, well not always, but ever since we were almost eaten by Argiope's and killed by assassin's, she actually saved me by getting hurt herself, now thats true friendship. They say that in times of crisis, or great pressure, true characters are usually revealed. At that time, hers was revealed to me, and boy was she a golden nut. _

_Anyways, I'm going off topic once more, Dear Diary... Oh gosh that sounds so corny, calling your book Dear. I don't think I'll be doing that. I'll just write as though I'm talking to myself. Which is kinda pretty bad, but no where near as bad as calling your diary. "Dear Diary"._

_Either ways, so Khim had been going steady with this shady high priest by the name of Chris, I never really met him, since she would always go. "No I'm not ready to show him to you yet! I mean we're not even that close!" But anyways, Khim's from Einbroch, and he was from Morroc. And apparently a huge rasict. Well only towards Einbrochians. Why would he date a Einbrochain if he were so rasict? Some things just don't cease to amaze me, I mean you would think that maybe because he dated Khim, he would get over the I-Hate-Einbrochian-People part. But apparently it didn't stop there, he would actually make cracks about her race!_

_**I mean What kind of boyfriend does that? **_

_I told her he was trouble the minute she had mention that "little fact" to me. But Khim being Khim, was too stubborn to actually see what was in front of her. Never the less I kinda predicted the outcome. Apparently Khim grew tired of the constant snide comments about her race and other little things that annoyed her and decided to end things with the little cheek. Which brings us to today. _

_I really don't think that Chris deserved to be a priest. Priest's are suppose to help people, be kind, caring, with shiny golden hair and perfectly perfect blue eyes! (Ok fine I'm streotyping, but heck! 8 out of 10 priest's look like that Ok!? I mean, how the heck do they create such an aura around them that makes them look so damn perfect!? Must be something to do with that faith thing, maybe I should try that out one day) But Chris was...well... vertically challanged. Kinda. For a guy, you know what I mean. Morroccians were known for their dark skin and tall lanky body... well he was dark alright... but not really tall... and I know that I'm no tall person myself, but...yea.. he was kinda short for a morrocian._

_But he certainly had the morrocian tongue, and punkish attitude to match, personally I think he would be more suited to be a damn Stalker, like most Morrocians are. And he apparently had a group of friends with him, supposedly to "rough Khim up" and show Khim on how much pain she inflicted on him by breaking up and yadayadayada.... But either way, he was just like any punk I would see on the street, but a more powerful one. Really powerful._

_Now Khim and I ain't no push overs. We know how to fight, both of us were honored assassin's both for different reasons. I was stronger then Khim overall, but she herself was no push over, she has deadly skills as any assassin cross would. But I specialized with physical combat while she in rage attacks and distraction skills. So I was stronger and faster, but she knew how to weaken people, both of us make a pretty mean combination together, we even got this crazy name in the assassin's clan, they called us the Duel Scorpions of Morrocc. But more on that later._

_So there we were, at the middle of our favorite hang out spot in the fields of Prontera, having a picnic, minding our own business, when the bastard Chris came! With his clunky cooky paladin friend. I always say that men who attack women, when their unguarded are all brutes. But I guess they didn't really attack us head on, Chris had fired a Holy Light at my cake tart, making it explode in my face, while I was about to enjoy its rich delicious chocolaty taste. Do you know how fustrating it is!? Knowing that your about to enjoy a delicios meal, only to have it blow up onto your face!??! _

_I guess that was the warning shot, but it was enough for both Khim and myself to get on our guards, drawing our weapons. I yelled some profanity, and though I am a naturally profane person, I shall refrain to dirty my diary with such words. Though I could still remember the racial slur that Chris made towards Khim, which personally ticked me off. I'm Glast Heimese, yes, the city that was destroyed thousands of years ago by Zhytrial Nightlom, that insane Priest, (maybe its a priest thing and Chris will end up being a half weird monster ghost! Though not as strong as Zhytrial, or as handsome! Teehee!) Oh crap, did I actually Tee Hee'd in my diary? What is wrong with me? _

_Anyways, though I'm from a different decendant, I always strongly believed that race would never be a boundary for someone to treat someone else, or how would someone act. And that was why I would befriend many different types of people throughout my travels so far._

_I still wonder how could someone like Chris become a priest, jeez, they let anyone be priest's these days. I charged first, aiming for the obviously weaker priest, seeing that one, he made that racial comment, and two, he made my cake tart explode! (Retard!) But was quickly parried off by that oof of a paladin, I admit, that he is strong, he practically deflected my advance with his sheild and pushed me off. And he smiled at me!_

_The nerve of the damn jerk! Giving a carefree smile at that moment, it sent my blood boiling. So I charged forward once more, before recovering, this time landing a successful hit benief his armor. I hate fighting paladins, mostly it was because their so heavily armored, its already hard enough to pin point the places where you can hit and would actually hurt him/her really badly. But thankfully for me, I had studied the basics of both knight and paladin armor, and knew where to strike. I cut his throat, but he had managed to dodge it, earning it a shallow, but painful cut that would remind him not, to underestimate me. _

_True enough the smile on his face had faded, which was very endearing. _

_"Will you help me?" Khim asked me. Sometimes she can say such foolish things._

_"Do you really need to ask? He blew up my cake tart." I growled back._

_A smile came onto her pretty face, as she gave me an entusiastic nodd. Chris had healed his friend, Fat Ass, yes I am calling him Fat ass because his armor makes him look like one. I know, its childish, but I don't really care right now because I am in a fit of rage while I'm writing this, and Reina says its a good way to release anger, as well as other dark emotions. So either way, the bastard Chris turned out to be one hell of a supporter, despite his foul mouth, and Fat ass turned out to be one hell of a fighter. _

_I must shamefully say that a priest and paladin team would over power 2 assassin's any day, seeming that they had support and attack. But after 10 minutes of shameful constant defending and dodging, out of fustration, I had changed my daggers to something more suitable things. _

_If you can't take out a priest in one blow, you can never kill a priest. As they say, since they heal themselves too damn fast. So Edge came out, my nifty little friend. Chris never stood a chance against a full blow sonic blow. Course I wasn't stupid enough to kill him, you can't kill a person in the open just like that, its against the law. As much as how the world of Rune Midgard is corrupted, and despite me being a cold blooded assassin, I respected the law enough not to take a life unless being on a mission. I'm not so sure whether did Chris had the killing intention for both of us that day, but either way, I guess knocking him out was good enough to end the fight. _

_Khim had kept Fat Ass busy, being the sneaky girl she was, she would blind him with constant barrages of Meteor Assaults and Soul Breakers, though knowing that the damage wouldn't be enough to exactly hurt the Fat ass, it would be enough to keep him in defending himself, thus leaving Chris open for me. I must say that the sound of his nose cracking beneif the pressure of my sonic blow was most satisfying. _

_"OOOkkkkkk Timmeee Out!" Fat ass yelled, raising both his hands as he realised that his friend was unconcious and no longer spewing his foulness._

_"Time out? Giving up now that you don't have your precious priest to support and heal your ass when I cut them to ribbons?" I growled, not bothering to hide my hostility. _

_"No, no, I mean that, since Chris is K.O'd then there's no need to fight."_

_"And why so? Traitor." Khim growled, raising her weapon dangerously._

_"Cause, Khim, I told you before, that I was only tagging along, since Chris was whining and playing the friend card. I don't really wanna get involved in your lover's dispute, thats really between both of you guys."_

_"Then why did you help him?" I growled back, readying myself for a strike to his arm, I was thinking of maybe going on the lines of making it hurt like hell for the longest time for helping the jackass. And I knew how to make things hurt without giving permanent damage. _

_"The same reason your helping Khim. Your friends. Though I really don't think its our place to intrude in their lovers quarrel."_

_"And why should I listen to your preeching when your clearly not taking your own damn advise?" I hissed, getting more annoyed by the second with his lack of intelligence._

_"....I dunno, I guess I treat my friends better then I treat myself sometimes." muttered the fat ass, this time in a lower tone. _

_And he implied that I wouldn't treat my friends well!? Jack ass!!! But either way, it did become clear that he wasn't going to press on fighting, knowing it was really that pointless to fight. As did I. Though Khim was clearly still aggitated. _

_"Leave it be Khimmy, that broken nose is going to take more then just magic to fix."_

_"Yea.. you really got him good... looks pretty bad... don't think he'll be able to heal the thing over nicely...anyways, I'll be seeing you guys around, Chill out Khim! Be cool like your friend!" he yelled, before picking Chris up with ease, and easing him on his grand peco peco. And with another cheeky smile, waved at us both, before departing back into the city._

_"Who is that guy?" _

_"Thats Sammeth, the fat ass. He hangs around with Chris, I guess he isn't so bad as a person, but his really a dick when his with Chris."_

_"Ah, thats how the retard function works with men, put a perfectly normal guy with a retard, and normal guy becomes a retard too! Shame it doens't work the other way around."_

_"Shame"._

_So yea, thats what happened today, fat ass made my arm hurt when he deflected some of my strikes. But either way I really don't know what went down with Khim and Chris. And somehow I don't really wanna know. Jeez._

_Khim's snoring beside me right now, and I have a mission with the prontera church tomorrow. With my luck I'd probably get paired with Fat ass or Chris. Or maybe some moron of a priest. Khim and I recently became freelancers, so I guess the odd jobs will keep us with some money, and since Prontera seems to be the richest city around, what more to get odd jobs there in the big city? _

_Anyways, I'm really tired, so I'll write again when I feel like it. Nights. Diary. (Urrgh) _


End file.
